The present invention relates generally to exposing or feeding a vaporous fluid to a combustion cylinder, particularly to exposing or feeding a combustible vaporous fluid to a combustion cylinder, and specifically to a rotatable structure for such which is timed with the stroke of the piston.
Fluid for combustion is typically introduced into the combustion cylinder of an internal combustion engine through an intake valve. The combustion fluid is typically mixed with air prior to being introduced into the combustion cylinder and is generally in a gaseous state. Fluid injectors typically inject a combustion fluid in the mist form directly into the combustion cylinder where it is mixed with air for combustion.